This invention relates to a water jet gun and particularly to a water jet gun having a hollow plug which is operable to rotate in a tubular housing and which has a tapered opening in the wall thereof to communicate adjustably with another opening in the wall of the tubular housing so as to create different flow passages.
An object of the invention is to provide a water jet gun with a simple construction which creates jets of water with different adjustable flow rates so that the gun can be used for various washing processes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a water jet gun with an improved spout which creates water jets of different patterns.